SnufflesTheDog
SnufflesTheDog is a relatively active RFF Player, and is the former operator of the RFF Discord (The new one is Sweg Dragon). In SAFF, he operates two characters: Snuffles Himself and G-1000. SnufflesTheDog's weapons Whilst Snuffles has shown a variety of abilities, He has only used two physical weapons to date. Snuffles is also known to have a Hitpoint count of 4.5 million. Snuffles' List of Abilities * Transformation: Snuffles can transform between multiple elemental modes. First seen are his Lavalord and Lifeless forms, but his ElectroDog and Hydrobeast forms have also been seen. He has also been seen transforming into Dr. Snuffles "Egg-Dogg" Robotnik. There is also a mysterious Magiwolf form that uses spells to control the elements to a lesser degree. * Ultimate Blaster: A very strong attack that has been known to flatten opponents. When used, Snuffles will say the attack name (in Japanese) before sending a multi-colour beam at the opponent, causing intense damage. * Spiritual Hyperdeath: In his Lifeless form, Snuffles has access to an ability that severly damages the opponent, but also sucks away some life force from the user. Highly effective against clones (as they have weak souls), but weak to Ghosts, bunches of pixels and Dragons. * MLG Formula: When Snuffles drinks MLG formula, it turns him into xx-MLGDAWG-xx, causing many, often random, events to occur. * Object Posession: At any time, Snuffles can turn to living dust and leap into physical objects, taking control of them. Examples include the Godmodder Cannon and the Death Star. The main problem with using this ability is that if Snuffles stays as dust for an extended period of time, he will lose his life force. * Void Door Creation: People gifted with this strange ability can spawn strange interdimesional doors that can teleport them from place to place. They can be used by anyone and can be destroyed, but can also be closed by the creator of the door. * Bomb Error: Obtained from Alpha654. When used, the target is reverted to the state they were in at the beginning of the thread. Anti-Godmodding tool. Snuffles' list of weapons *'Giz-X Hypercannon': A strange, metallic hand-held launcher. Has various settings, although so far, only a few have been used. There are likely many more powers that the Hypercannon possesses. However, they have not been observed yet. The powers observed/known of are listed below: ** Flamethrower: Redundant due to his abilities, continuous damage until put out ** Electrocution: Continuous damage until electricity flow stops ** Freeze: Self-Explanatory (First seen on Round 34) ** Shatter: Self-Explanatory (First seen on Round 35) ** Inferno: Exponential damage to one target. Secretly installed by Alpha654, Used on RFF 1 (Wiki). ** Portal: Creates two portals that can be travelled through. Secretly installed by Alpha654, but not used yet. ** Steam: A strange setting that popped up shortly after Inferno and Portal- It causes the Hypercannon to launch scolding gas. (First seen on Round 42) ** Shadow: Another strange setting. It slowly leaches out life-force and gives it to the user. Cannot be used for a prolonged period of time, else Snuffles may start acting quite erratically... ** Chrono: this setting was added by 404 found, and fires a massive blast of energy capable of disabling a Star Destroyer. Highly powerful, but causes the Hypercannon to become inactive for a few turns due to the energy output being overpowering for a comparatively small device. ** Phantom: REDACTED *'Antinium Blade': A rather strange blade that has the effect of ensuring that events happen when it is directly involved. The only way in which the effects can be nullified is if the attack that involves it is illogical- in which case, damage is inflicted on the user. *'Terraforming Bomb': First seen on Clash Royale, this weapon is known to change the area in the radius into a certain terrain type. These include: ** Desert: A typical wild west area. Occasionally spawns Saloons. ** Jungle: A giant forestation area filled with tropical wildlife. ** Ocean: Self-explanatory. ** Lavabed: A rather rocky place with lava pools. ** Candyland: Lollipop trees and Cotton Candy Bushes surround this place. Completely edible. Snuffles' list of vehicles *'Sky Jungle': A floating ruin filled with plantlife. Also acts as a storehouse for many of Snuffles' weapons. *'The Flying Battery': Stolen from Dr. Robotnik, this giant airship works wonders (somehow) with its arsenal of: ** Flamethrowers ** Electrical Hazards ** Crushing Bricks ** Magnetic Panels ** Turrets ** Missiles ** Miniguns *'The Energy Monarch': A highly powerful airship fueled by MLG Formula. Produces different attacks every turn until it runs out of MLG Formula, which can take anywhere from Three turns to a full Twenty. Usually Five though. Takes a very, very long time to refuel. G-1000's weapons (WIP) Category:Random Forum Fight Players